


Jar

by Marlemarle



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ? - Freeform, Adoption, Domestic, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jam, M/M, Panic, Panic Attacks, i love domestic prompts, just in case, prompts, something inbetween, these prompts kill me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 12:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4391375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlemarle/pseuds/Marlemarle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iwaizumi woke up to a loud shattering noise, followed by loud string of curses and something that sounded like a whimper. He blinked a few times and thought about going back to sleep, but was shaken awake again when he heard the most horrifying, heartwrenching cry that he ever acknowledged</p><p>--</p><p>Iwaizumi finds Oikawa laying on the floor, crying next to a broken glass of jam.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jar

**Author's Note:**

> not beta-read like always,  
> something inbetween my chaptered work,
> 
> these domestic prompts ruin me  
> Adoptive Parents Iwaoi is the best okay

Iwaizumi woke up to a loud shattering noise, followed by loud string of curses and something that sounded like a whimper. He blinked a few times and thought about going back to sleep, but was shaken awake again when he heard the most horrifying, heartwrenching cry that he ever acknowledged. Slowly he sat up and smacked, tasting the weird spices that you always get after sleeping. For some time he just listened, still half asleep, to the ugly whines, before he realized the right side of his bed was empty.

Iwaizumi sighed and looked at the ceiling. He had hoped that it was just some fox screeching, that fought a racoon or something, but it seemed like the horrible cries where from his boyfriend. The black haired slowly waddled through his flat. The bedroom door was wide open, so Iwaizumi didn't even need to try and find the doorhandle. He scratched his stomach, he tiredly blinked, his eyes slowly getting used to the dark. Now he could make out the outline of his crying and quivering boyfriend, lying on the ground, next to a shattered glass and jam splattered across the floor.

Iwaizumi licked over his lips. Oikawa was shivering and whining in his ridiculous alien pyjamas.

"What's wrong, Assykawa?" Iwaizumi asked. Oikawa uncurled from his fetus position and lifted his own body up.

Tears, spit and snot running down his face "The-the-the-" he hiccupped. Iwaizumi crouched down on eyelevel with Oikawa

"The jar broke, yes" he stroked over his head, still a bit too tired for this "But why are you crying about it?"

"It's...it's" Oikawa had to swallow some spit before he could continue to speak. Jeez, he was really had an ugly crying face "It's the jam from your grandma" he hyperventilated a bit "and-and-and-and..."

Iwaizumi shushed him and hugged him, petting over his hair again "It's alright, she probably still has tons, she will give us when we visit her" he kissed him on the side of his head. Oikawa's breathing calming down finally "So, why are you so upset?"

Oikawa shrugged, still some tears spilling out of his eyes "Just" he sighed "I can't even hold a jar of jam, how could I hold a baby?"

"huh?" Iwaizumi scrunched his face up in confusion

"What if I'm a bad dad?" Oikawa continued to rumble, more tears spilling out of his eyes and he started to hiccup again. A while ago, through countless amounts of paperwork, loopholes and help of friends and aquintances (and the internet was a great deal of help, too), they were able to get adoption rights for a little boy. He was born just a few days ago and today - or tomorrow? He wasn't sure, depents on the time - they were able to pick him up from the hospital. The young mother very happy she found a couple she liked. It seemed like the anxiety attacks Iwaizumi expected from Oikawa, through all the paperwork and month's before the child was born, now started. For some reason, Iwaizumi thought the last few days Oikawa was able to get through this without doubting himself. Maybe it was just wishful thinking, as he hoped that they could get through his anxieties and doubts about himself before the crucial time of actually picking the child up.

"If you worry about our baby as much as you worry about everything else, I'm sure you will be a great dad" Iwaizumi rocked Oikawa a bit "I bet you will be like the moms, that carry around desinfection papers and stop visiting playground once he get's a scratch somewhere, because you deem it dangerous"

"Oh no, I don't want that" Oikawa gurgled slightly, his body trying to giggle, but he was still crying too much to be able to actually laugh.

"Yes, you will be a fussy dad" Iwaizumi stroked over Oikawa's back "And only buy designer clothes for our poor child and always whipe his face with a spitclad tissue"

"Ew, noo, I hated that as a child when mom did that" Oikawa stopped hiccupping at least and he stopped shaking

"But you will definitely buy only designer clothes for him, I know it" Iwaizumi nodded

"Only the best for my child" Oikawa scoffed

"Yeah, Gucci is exspecially great for the playground" he gave Oikawa a kiss on the cheek

"You act like designers don't sell normal t-shirts"

"As if you will buy him normal t-shirts"

Oikawa pouted a bit "Not everyone has to dress like, Bob the builder, Iwa-chan"

Iwaizumi grinned. It was a good sign, when Oikawa was able to get offended again "And how could you be a bad parent, Tooru?" Oikawa whiped over his eyes "You installed baby safe sockets all across the house, and put those gum stoppers on every sharp edge at the tables, chairs and counters" Iwaizumi petted over his hair again "You bought those special socks with gum on the bottom so he wouldn't slip when he learns to walk and you painted his entire room by hand, even when I said you didn't need to" Oikawa sniffled "And you bought all these stupid alien themed outfits and matching outfits for you"

"It's cute" Oikawa mumbled. Iwaizumi rolled his eyes.

"You bought enough diapers for it to last up unitl his thirties" Iwaizumi continued to list

"Babies poop a lot" Iwaizumi nodded

"True enough. You also read like 80 books about taking care of a child, how to make babymilk and how to feed him to gurantee a good development. You wrote and drew childrens books for him"

"But a few I also published" Oikawa mumbled

"Yes, because that's also part of your job, isn't it?" Oikawa shrugged "And guess what" Iwaizumi kissed him on his forehead again "People loved the books you published. Because they were great for kids. Because you're great with kids"

Oikawa shrugged again "I guess"

"No, you don't just guess it." Iwaizumi got up and pulled Oikawa up with him "You know it" Oikawa finally stopped crying and smiled already a bit shyly "Now go blow your nose" Iwaizumi patted his butt "And go back to sleep, while I clean up the mess"

"I can help, It's my fault after -"

"Go to sleep" Iwaizumi said sternly before he got a broom and some paper towels. It almost looked like Oikawa didn't just drop the jar of jam, rather smashed it to the ground, but Iwaizumi decided to stay quiet, just to not upset him again. In the middle of his cleaning, he could hear naked feet on the wooden floor

"Hajime" he heard, a bit fearful of what might come Iwaizumi turned around and he could see Oikawa head poking out of the room of their child. The stars Oikawa sticked on the wall, illuminating the room "What if he doesn't like stars" Oikawa paused "Or aliens?" Oikawa walked towards Iwaizumi "His entire room is full of it"

"Tooru" Iwaizumi threw away the remaining shards "I'm sure, that children don't have any opinion about stars or aliens" he put his arm around his hip and pulled him towards the bedroom "You will make him love it"

"I hope so" Iwaizumi closed the bedroom door behind them, walking towards the bed, with Oikawa trailing behind him. He slowly layed down, pulling the taller on top of him, so that his head was resting on his chest. Oikawa sighed exhausted, but opened his mouth to say something. "Sleepy time now" Iwaizumi said

"I just thought" Iwaizumi grumbled tiredly when he heard Oikawa talking anyways

"That space will get stolen from me, by Hikaru"

"Jup" Iwaizumi chuckled

"That sucks"

"Goodnight, Tooru"

**Author's Note:**

> blog/s
> 
> empty-teewurststulle.tumblr.com (art)  
> deponitox-garbordor.tumblr.com (personal)


End file.
